fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 16
ARTIFICIAL LIGHT Dr. Hex finishes his examination of his glitch wound given to him by Flicker. Dr. Metal Mario has a look of worry across his face. :Dr. Hex: Well, what’s it look like doctor? :Dr. Metal Mario: Not good. It’s completely foreign to me and I have no idea how to treat it. :Dr. Hex: Surely you’re not going to let me die? :Dr. Metal Mario: No, I’m contractually not supposed to do that. I suppose there’s one treatment in mind. :Dr. Hex: And what’s that? :Dr. Metal Mario: We convert you. :Dr. Hex: Into what? Religion? :Dr. Metal Mario: The machine may have collapsed but I can get up into working order fairly quickly. We’re going to turn you into a living program and delete all the bad dna. :Dr. Hex: And turn into one of those monsters? :Dr. Metal Mario: It may be the only shot I have at healing you. :Dr. Hex: Very well then. Get that machine working. ---- Dr. Luna returns to her lab. It’s about time for everyone to leave. :Dr. Luna: I’m back. :3.14: Are we leaving yet? :Dr. Luna: Yes. You can transfer into other devices, right? :3.14: Yeah. :Dr. Luna: Alright then. I need you to get on my laptop. 3.14 touches the laptop screen, morphing into it. Dr. Luna shuts it and heads out. :Security Guard: Leaving so soon, Luna? Usually you do some extra hours. :Dr. Luna: Not today! :Security Guard: Well, let’s see your laptop. :Dr. Luna: Oh come on, you do this every time. You know I don’t have anything on it that violates company policy. :Security Guard: Just doing my job. Dr. Luna begrudgingly hands the guard her laptop as he scans it with some hard drive checker. It stops scanning about five seconds in. The guard is confused. :Security Guard: Corrupted? :Dr. Luna: Huh, I guess we have a virus on the network. :Security Guard: Guess I’ll have to talk to IT. See ya. Dr. Luna walks briskly out and heads to her car where she opens the laptop. Flicker and 3.14 tumble out of it. :Dr. Luna: Okay, you’re free now. :Flicker: Thank you so much. :3.14: Yes, thank you so much. :Flicker: Where do I go now, though? :3.14: You can go wherever you want! It’s the world! Isn’t it great? :Flicker: It’s beautiful. :Dr. Luna: I’ve got a home to go to but… I wish you guys the best. Dr. Luna hugs the two as they exit the car. As it drives away, Flicker stares at the sunset in awe. :Flicker: I’ve seen sunsets before but this is… something else. :3.14: Why do you say that? :Flicker: You notice that? The comet? :3.14: Yeah, it looks like it’s coming in close. Come on, let’s find some place where we belong! ---- :Dr. Metal Mario: Systems are operational, Hex. :Dr. Hex: Good. We don’t have much time to waste. Dr. Metal Mario presses a button and chamber walls surround Dr. Hex, enclosing him. The walls begin to spin and electricity spins out from the base of the chair. :Dr. Metal Mario: Alright, alright… Suddenly a sudden scream comes from inside the chamber. Before Dr. Metal Mario can even process what’s happening, his arm is hit by a piece of flying shrapnel which lodges his shoulder. He painfully tries to abort, but it’s too late. The lights flicker on and off. The walls fly off again and the smoke clears. :Dr. Metal Mario: Hex? Dr. Metal Mario stumbles in the dark as something green glows in front of him. It turns. :Dr. Hex?: Hex? I don’t know that name. We now see the face of this green glowing being. :Master Binary: My name is Master Binary.